Savior from the Shadows
by TetsuoxLifeTimeFighter
Summary: Tetsuo, a child left alone due to his parents’ murder, turns to Konoha to become a ninja to avenge his parents’ death. There, he encounters a sad girl, Tenshi Hotaru, who too lives a life of violence and pain
1. A NIght Wished to be Forgotten

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

Title: Savior from the Shadows

A/N: Okay, so here's my first solo piece. Kind of a "popped in my head" type of story. The idea seems good to me and I hope you enjoy it. Oh, one more thing, the character, Tenshi Hotaru is not my character, its © of JasmineRiddlexAngleofDarkness. She's allowing me to include her character in my story, Jasmine is my girlfriend, so thanks babe ;) lol. clears throat Anyway… ON WITH THE STORY!

Summary: Tetsuo, a child left alone due to his parents' murder, turns to Konoha to become a ninja to avenge his parents' death. There, he encounters a sad girl, Tenshi Hotaru, who too lives a life of violence and pain.

Chapter One: A Night Wished to Be Forgotten

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" My mothers' blood curtailing scream echoes throughout the walls of my home. 

"No, please, don't hurt her! Oof!" My father, being held back, is given a jab in the gut from the hilt of a sword. I watch helplessly from my closet as my parents are murdered before my eyes. The two men, who invaded my home in the Water village, toss my father to the ground like a rag doll beside my mother.

"Please, no more. We'll give you whatever of you want. Just leaves alone!" My fathers' cries for mercy were not heard that night. The men just stared upon my parents with hideous, sinister looking grins. SSSHHHHIIINNG! the sound of a sword being on sheathed rang like a bell in my ears. I covered my ears in an attempt to drown out that horrible sound, but it was pointless.

The leader of the two stepped toward my parents, sword in hand. He gazed at them for what seemed like forever, before saying in a terrifyingly quiet and snake like voice, "You are only a stepping stone in my path to my final plan. Snickers your purpose to me is no longer required Kensei, my friend here is far more advanced than you. Good-bye."

"No! Lord-"the sound of steel cutting through flesh made me wish I didn't have ears. I sat in the closet and watched as my parents' blood splattered on the walls and floor. With each stab, the more I wanted to cry and scream, just to make this entire thing end.

My mother lay dead on the floor with the sword still embedded in her back as my father, bleeding from everywhere imaginable, tried to crawl to safety, but to no avail. The attacker walked casually up behind his limp body, and with one mighty swing, severed his head from his body. The room went eerily silent.

"Poor Kensei, you were a good ally, your time had just run out." The murder sickly licked the end of the blood coated sword before swallowing the entire thing. My foot bumped a crate inside the closet, which caught the attention of the attackers. I lay as still as possible, hoping to not be discovered.

I looked through the cracks in the closet to see the most terrifying site that will never leave my thoughts, the golden eyes of my parents' murderer. He looked inside and met my eyes, but did nothing. Could he not see me? Or was he merely fooling me? He reached to open the closet. My breath nearly stopped. I thought I was done for.

* * *

"MEOW!!" My cat came running out of the corner of the room, crossing in front of me and the attacker. 

"Hmph pesky animals" said the attacker, "Were finished here, time to move on with my plan." The leader walked out my door and as the second man followed he turned to the closet, and in the moonlight, I could see the lenses of what appeared to be glasses. He smirked and walked off as well. I came out of the closet and walked over to the bodies on the floor.

I sat between my mother and father on the bloodied floor and took in a deep breath to scream…. "Hey kid!" I awoke.

* * *

A/N: Was it a dream? Or a memory? Who ere those two men? Find out in the next chapter, Arrival... Coming Soon! 


	2. Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

A/N: So how was the first part? I hope you enjoy the rest of it, leave me some feed back thanks. Okay enough staling… CHAPTER 2!!

* * *

What my eyes first saw when I awoke were bright clouds and blue sky. I looked around me to get my bearings straight. I saw trees upon trees on either side of a dirt road where I had stopped. I looked at my hands and I realized I wasn't a scared and helpless ten year old. I was back in my, much older and stronger, seventeen year old body. 

I was safe.

"Wake up kid, we're here." Here? I sat up and remembered; I had hitched a ride on the back of a farmer's carriage. I scratched my head and pulled out a hand full of straw from my dirty blonde hair.

"Did I sleep long?" I asked the farmer.

"Yeah for a good twelve hours I'd guess. What happened to you that could have made you that tired?" He asked puzzled. I thought for a moment and all I could remember was the dream. I thought harder and recalled being ambushed by a group of thieves. I had some ninjutsu knowledge and could use several abilities, but not well enough to take out a whole group. I somehow defeated them all without a scratch.

How that is possible, I just don't know.

"I don't remember." I lied bluntly to the man, but he merely shrugged and walked back to his horse. I stepped off of the carriage, grabbed my red cloak and bag, and followed him.

"Where are we?" I asked the man confusingly. He turned and looked at me like I had two heads.

"Konoha, the place you asked me to bring you, remember?" The man sighed at my lack of knowledge over the past day. "You sure you didn't hit your head or something boy?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for the ride." Konoha… Konoha… Suddenly, a wave of memories flew into my mind so fast that it hurt. I journeyed here to become a ninja; my village had so few ninja left after the Great War, I needed to become stronger to protect my loved ones, that is, when I find some. Also, to gain my revenge on those evil men who killed my parents.

I shook the painful memory out of my head and walked on. As I passed underneath the main entrance, two men sitting in a booth called me over.

"Hey, boy! Over here!" I walked over to see what they had to say.

"Yes?"

"You're not from around here are you? What's your name?" asked the one with the white bandage over his nose.

"My name's Tetsuo. I came here from the Water Village." I said to him.

"The Water Village?" The man sounded surprised. "What is your purpose here?"

"I came here to become a ninja. Can I speak to your kage?"

"Sure, just head down this main road, and follow it up to that large red building." the one with the backwards bandana said pointing it out.

"Oh, thank you sir." I bowed respectfully and made my way down the road in the direction he had pointed in.

After walking for several minutes I found myself lost.

* * *

I could see the kages' building, but I couldn't find a way to get there. I just continued to get my self lost even more, when out of the corner of my eye, I spot someone on the roof top. 

Was he following me?

I stopped short, and when I did, so did he. In that second, he knew I found him. I looked up at my follower to see that he was gone.

"Hmph. You're pretty good at concealing yourself kid." I said out loud.

I then pulled out a kunai and spun around to see my yellow haired follower creeping up behind me, and put it to his throat.

"But not that good." I said with a smirk on my face. The follower stood in silence that I was able to find him so easily. I put my weapon away to show I was not an enemy.

"Tsk. Don't get so cocky, next time ill try harder." He said with a disappointed look on his face. I smiled at this young ninja. His spiky blonde hair said that he was a rebel, probably a class clown. Yet, his blue eyes showed that he was kind hearted.

He was a friend.

"What are you smiling at red coat? What's you name anyway?" He asked frustratingly.

"My name's Tetsuo. Nice to meet you kid. What's your name?" I hold out my hand in respect.

"Hey I'm no kid! I'm seventeen for crying out loud!" He yelled at me in anger, but it was funny to watch. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I thought you were an enemy so I followed you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm to hopefully become a ninja for this village. That's if I can find the kage's building. Think you could help me?" I asked him.

"Oh you want to become a ninja huh? We'll its not that easy. It takes years of hard training to become a great ninja like me." He said so full of himself.

"Ha ha, yeah I can see how long it took you to become a ninja by how great you hid yourself." I said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm a way better ninja than you'll ever be! One day I'm going to become Hokage and prove to everyone how good I am!"

I liked this guy. He was short tempered but he was a nice person. I was going to like it here.

"Ha ha ha. I'm joking Naruto. Come on; let's go speak to the Hokage." I said with a smile on my face.

"Ugh. I'm not sure if I'm going to hate you or like you Tetsuo." Naruto said as he led the way.

* * *

Perched above us, unknowingly, was another follower. 

"Looks like we have another target master." The man said into a microphone.

"Good. Keep an eye on him then."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

A/N: So how was chapter two? Looks like Tetsuo just made a new friend. And who was that man on the roof talking to someone named "master"? Find out in the next chapter... A new beginning. 


	3. A New Begining

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

A/N: How's it coming so far? I hope you're enjoying it. If not, I promise it will get better lol. Now Chapter 3!!

* * *

As Naruto led me towards the Hokage's office, I continued to look over my shoulder. I kept getting the sense that someone was watching us. 

But from where.

"Hm? What's wrong Tetsuo?" Naruto said with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, it's nothing. We almost there?" I said changing the subject.

"Yeah it's right up here." We took a left turn which led to a vast amount of stairs and at the very top sat a large red office building with the fire emblem on the front of it.

"Are we climbing that Naruto?" I asked in agitation.

"Pfft, no. Ninjas like me don't need stairs." In that moment Naruto leapt into the air and landed on the roof of a nearby building.

"Come on Tetsuo! Let's see if you can keep up!" Naruto yelled to me tauntingly. I smirked at his fun gaming attitude. I then jumped high into the air and passed him. The look on his face was priceless.

"HEY! You Cheated!" I hear echoing from behind me.

"Ha, ha, ha. Keep up slow poke!" I shouted back at Naruto.

Naruto landed on the roof a short while later to see me sleeping on a bench outside of the buildings entrance.

"Now's my chance to get you back." Naruto whispered as he snuck up on my sleeping body. He approached so quietly that you could hear a pin drop. Just as he was about to grab me…

"OOF!" I grabbed Naruto from behind in a bear hug fashion.

"Got ya! Ha, ha, that was too easy Naruto. How did you fall for that?" I said as I approach "me" on the bench.

"Wait a minuet. That's not clone?" Naruto asked questionably.

"No, it's a cardboard cut out." I laughed as I folded it up and put it in my bag.

"Oh… I knew that." Naruto said under his breath as he walked inside.

* * *

We entered the building, and made our way down the hallway towards the main office. We passed many doors along the way that it felt like we had been walking in circles. At the dead center of the hallway was the Hokage's office. 

"Naruto?" I asked. "What's the Hokage like?"

"Oh, she's just an old woman. She may be tough, but she's not that bad."

"GET OUT OF HERE!!" All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard in the hallway, followed by a man who smashed into the wall.

"Not all that bad, huh?" I said to Naruto in shock. We made our way into the office…slowly.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto is here to see you." A young woman in black holding some files said. "He's brought someone with him it appears."

A beautiful, blonde woman turned and looked at me. She had big, amber eyes and a gem in the center of her forehead. She didn't look to be more than twenty five.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Naruto.

"That's the Hokage."

"Her?! I thought you said she was old?"

I saw the woman's eyebrow twitch.

"Old?... OLD!!" The blonde woman was infuriated at what I just said.

"I…I'm sorry!" Just as she was about to punch me, a long, white haired man stepped in front of me and stopped her.

"Easy Tsunade. Boys will be boys." The man said with a smile in his face.

"Jiraiya what do you want?" Tsunade asked as she sat behind her desk.

"I was in the neighborhood and heard all the commotion and thought I'd stop by." He turned and looked at the door leading to the hallway. "Looks like I was late."

"Get out of here Jiraiya." The Hokage waved him off as he left the room. "Now, What do you want Naruto?" She demanded.

"Actually, it's this guy you should be asking." He stepped aside and let me have the floor. I was nervous at first because I just insulted her. I wasn't sure if she would even listen to me.

She looked at me, scanning me.

"What's your name kid?"

"Tetsuo, Hokage-sama. I'm from the Water Village."

"The Water Village?" She asked surprised. "I thought that village was destroyed?"

"It was…" I said reflecting on memories of the past. "I managed to escape before it was destroyed. I fled here to become a Ninja to avenge my family."

"Do you know who killed your family?"

"All I know is that one man had glasses, and the other had yellow eyes. That was seven years ago."

The room fell eerily silent. As if they know exactly who I was referring too. Could they lead me to my parents' murderers?

"I'm sorry for your loss Tetsuo." Tsunade said to break the tension. "Seeing as how Naruto managed find you, I will pair you up with his team."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." I bowed in respect and headed toward the door with Naruto.

"Wait!" I turned back at her to see her toss something at me.

It was the Konoha's Ninja headband.

"What's this Hokage-sama?" I asked in disbelief.

"A Ninja needs proof of where he's from." She smiled at me. "Wear it proudly."

I tied the headband onto my head and smiled at her.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Thank you very much."

"Your welcome. And please, call me Tsunade." She winked at me, and I left the room.

* * *

As me and Naruto left Tsunades office, Naruto yelled. 

"Come on let's go to Ichiraku's and celebrate with some ramen!"

I smiled and turned to look back at the office we just left.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw a man standing on top of her office. In the sun light I could see what appeared to be grey-ish hair. I slowly continued on my path with Naruto.

But who was that man?

"Hmm. It looks like Naruto isn't the only one linked to him." The gray-haired man said to himself.

"Things could get interesting."

* * *

A/N: Yay! New characters! Lol Hope you liked that one. This one was fun to make. Any idea who that suspicious man was? Find out in the next chapter… The New Team. 


End file.
